


Human

by Pauliestorylover



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Human Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), It is NOT a drabble, Jim Lake Jr. Needs a Hug (Tales of Arcadia), Not Anymore, Series: Wizards (Tales of Arcadia), Short One Shot, This was supposed to be a drabble, Wizards Episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: Jim was human again. He washumanagain.He wasn’t sure how he felt about it.
Relationships: Aaarrrgghh & Jim Lake Jr. (Tales of Arcadia), Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr., Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Toby Domzalski & Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> I finished my tests, binged a new show as a reward, and now I have _feelings_. This has probably been done many times, but like I said, I have _feelings_ and I need to get them out.

Jim was human again. He was _human_ again. He touched his face, happy to find his skin warm and soft instead of cold and hard. He smiled. Claire hugged him, and it felt wonderful to have the full range of nerves to feel her warm touch once more.

He could no longer smell his friends—rather, he could no longer smell their fear. It was...nice, not having to smell how frightened they all were.

Douxie fell from the sky. Jim had barely processed the fact—another friend died, another friend _died_ while he couldn’t help at all—before Douxie somehow came back to life. It felt even better than having his troll form back.

Blinky prompted him to try Excalibur. Jim took a breath before stepping into the sunlight. It was warm, not burning. Sunlight had never felt so good before.

His senses were dulled. It took more strides than should be necessary to reach Excalibur. He grasped the sword in his hand and pulled. It would have been easy to pull out, with his troll form’s strength, but his human muscles could not seem to obey his commands. The sword stayed put.

Douxie left. His friends hugged him. It was odd, not being a foot taller than Claire, not looming over Toby, having Blinky and Aaarrrggh dwarf him again. Steve and Krel stood awkwardly to the side. If he was still half-troll, he would’ve been able to sense them even with his eyes closed, but... As he let himself melt into his friends’ arms, he found himself tuning out their existence.

_That would never have happened if he was still half-troll._ Jim disentangled himself from their arms, hastily shrinking under the shade of a tree. They were too close to the sun. They could’ve gotten burnt. _No_ , he was human now. He wouldn’t have to worry about the sun ever again.

“Jim?” Claire asked softly.

He shook his head, “I...I just need a moment.”

“Jimbo, we—“ Toby began, but then stopped.

Jim glanced up. Claire had placed a hand on Toby’s shoulder, shaking her head. He could see the concern and exhaustion etched on everyone’s face. He would _never_ have missed that if he was still half-troll. 

“I don’t...I just...” He felt terrible. How many times had he dreamt of becoming human again, of tasting his own cooking and feeling the sun on his skin? Sure, he had long since accepted that he would live the rest of his life as a half-troll, but there had been some things he missed terribly.

He had it all back now—he was human again, but then why did everything feel so _wrong_?

He swallowed, “Sorry...I just...this all feels so strange...it feels...wrong...”

“Jim.” Claire walked to his side and hugged him. “I know this is overwhelming, but it’s okay. We’ll be here for you.” 

“Master Jim, Claire is correct. You can rely on us while you readjust.” Blinky wrapped all four hands around the two teenagers. Jim was suddenly reminded of the night when he became half-troll.

“Yeah, Jimbo!” Toby grinned while Aaaarrrgh nodded from behind. Jim suddenly found himself hugged by his best friend. Aarrrggh luckily decided not to crush them all by hugging them.

“Can I join too?” Steve did not wait for an answer before wrapping his arms around the group.

For the second time, Jim was engulfed in a group hug.

Despite himself, Jim smiled. The past few days—no, the past month since he’d been struck by the onyx shard—had been nothing short of overwhelming. They still had the aftermath of the battle to worry about—the Arcane Order was still around, the Amulet was still destroyed, and Jim’s human body still felt strange. 

But with his friends—with his fellow Trollhunters by his side, he couldn’t help but believe that they would all be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? I'd love to hear them :)


End file.
